


The House, The Italian, and the Canadian

by Trixie (trixie_moon)



Series: Old Fics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Liechenstein, 2P!Monaco, 2P!Nyo!South Italy, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Gen, Mentioned Nico di Angelo, Screenplay/Script Format, This is very dark, aristotelian play, no beta we die like men, this is not fun and games, though that’s the entire point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie
Summary: An Aristotelian tragedy. Mélanie took an offer she shouldn’t have. And now she’s paying the price.
Series: Old Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873603
Kudos: 1
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	The House, The Italian, and the Canadian

Mélanie : So this is the house I guess?

Chorus: Mélanie  _ is a Canadian student attending college in Amoria who is moving into a new house with strange roommates. Eva is a Liechtensteiner, Giselle is Monegasque, and Vanessa is Italian _

Eva: Oh. So you’re the new roomate, yes? I’m Eva Vogel. Giselle Bonnefoi is the brunette that way, and Vanessa is the blonde over that way.

Melanie:  _ Oui _ . I-I mean yes. I’m Canadian. 

Giselle: Hmph, you could have taken less time you know. 

M: Well I don’t see that you needed to carry three suitcases out of your minuscule car. Then I don’t see you needing to carry them up the hill. Besides, why do you need to be so rude?

Vanessa: Stop, both of you. No arguing in the house. This is the house of the most powerful Oscuro family. My family. If you don’t want to live to see tomorrow, then continue arguing at your leisure. otherwise, you won’t see the dawn. Also, don’t touch my things.

Chorus:  _ Vanessa is the eldest daughter of the Oscuro family, a powerful Italian family in both above and underground activities. They are not to be crossed. They are rich enough and influential enough in the entire realm of Amoria that you will be reduced to nothing in assets in a matter of hours. _

Eva: Yeah, don’t make Vani angry. Or you’ll get it. I hope you last long enough.

M: What’s that supposed to mean?

E: You’ll see. Giselle gave me that warning, we both arrived here two weeks ago, and Vani took a knife and almost ran Giselle through with it after she got scared.

_ Chorus: Vanessa is not what she appears. This is why the place is in constant need of new roommates. Now, it is morning. _

Giselle: Good morning. I hope everyone slept well, yes?

M: I couldn’t sleep. I kept hearing sinister voices, and once I swear, I heard a gun go off. But, as soon as I was awake, and not half-asleep anymore, everything stopped.

E: Are you sure? Which room do you sleep in? Because I think you might’ve made Vani angry

M: What does  _ that _ have to do with anything? I don’t think it matters, does it? Unless...no. that’s not possible. Eh, nevermind.

E: Knew it. You sleep in the pastel pink room, with white muslin curtains with a silk and lace trim, don’t you? Don’t go back there. Or it will only get worse.

G: Eva’s right. You don’t need to sleep there. Go up to the attic. No. Don’t give me that dubious look. Just trust me, and you will be fine. In fact, why don’t we go up now?

M: Wait, where’s Vanessa?

E: Out. She said she needed to go shopping. She left even before sunrise

M: B-but, it was raining. It’s  _ still _ pouring. And the only place that even sells the foods I saw in the pantry...that closed down  _ years  _ ago. Besides, isn’t it hours away?

G: Don’t even ask, she won’t tell anyone. I suppose she has her ways. After all, she said that her brother runs the place.

M: Okay.... Fine. Well, I’ve got work to do, so I need the internet password.

E: Don’t bother, the Internet here is horrible anyways. Just use your phone’s hotspot.

M: Alright, alright.

Mélanie : Hmm. Well, I’ll look her up, because this doesn’t seem to make sense. What do I know about her? Well, she’s Italian, blonde, and named Vanessa. She’s apparently rich enough to own three Ferraris, and looks like they’re vintage - and in mint condition, too. I guess, I’ll just look up “Rich Italian girls named Vanessa, 2XXX.” 

Giselle: Q’est-ce que vous faites? What are you doing?

M: Huh? Oh! Looking up Vanessa. What’s her surname? I keep seeing ‘Oscuro’ pop up, but it’s a pretty common surname. Besides, anyone named Vanessa Oscuro that I can find, well, she’s dead.

_ Chorus: Melanie does not know that the ghost that keeps floating through her house is why tenants keep being needed. This has something to do with why all the Oscuro’s that have been found are dead. _

G: Well, she said her name’s Vanessa Lavinia Oscuro.

M: Odd. Any Vanessa Lavinia Oscuro lives here and is...how old did you say she was, again?

G: She says she’s 25.

M: Okay, now this is getting borderline creepy. The last woman named Vanessa Lavinia Oscuro to live here in Amoria died sixty years ago in a house fire set by the mob rival to her grandfather’s. Whi-which explains the Italian food, the vintage cars looking like they were just bought. No. This girl *holds up picture* isn’t that her? Blonde, tanned, with a strange angular curl?

G: E-eh. Oui. C’est elle. That’s her.

M: Do you think it explains the noises in the house?

G: I-I don’t know, really.

M: Let’s go find Eva and ask her.

Chorus: _ The two girls now find Eva lying in a pool of blood, from a gunshot. This is Vanessa’s brother’s Beretta 70. _

M: Oh my gosh. Elle est mort! She’s dead!

G: What is that? Over there. 

M: I-It’s a gun. 

G: Don’t touch it, it might be loaded. I think it’s a Beretta.

Vanessa: *giggles darkly* Well, well, well. It seems you know too much, Mélanie. You’re quite clever, aren’t you?

M: Why’d you shoot Eva?

V: She knew too much. If you know too much, I just kill you. No one needs to know that the Oscuro house is still here. If anyone else knows in Amoria, then this house, and you, as an inhabitant, will be burnt to dust.

M: Just like in...no. I  _ knew  _ there was a catch to be renting a house this big, for just 480 aurii a month. You, you get rid of everyone who knows too much, which is why you always have room, don’t you? And - and your room was the -

V: Pastel pink room with white muslin curtains edged with lace. Exactly. I caught you  _ touching _ my things.

M: You never said we couldn’t, and remember? I asked you if I could look at them, and you said yes! Why don’t you want anyone here, but there’s always an ad in the paper about this house.

V: I need some way to make money to upkeep the house, and I need a host for my body. You’re right, I  _ am _ a ghost. But I will ensure the Oscuro family does not become a ghost. I just need a body.

M: Wait. Where is Giselle?

V: Her? *smirk* Right there, in that other pool. 

_ Chorus: Giselle and Eva were both killed with a single shot to the head, coming from a Beretta. _

M: You’re going to kill me too, aren’t you? I know too much, and you think I’m the perfect host, don't you?

V: Ha! You’re far from the perfect host, I assure you. But! You are far better than any alternative. In fact, I’d quite like this host. With you and me joined into one body, I can finally make the DiAngelo’s pay. Their father, his nickname was “Pluto”. He sent his men to burn down the house. I rebuilt it, but I cannot shake the need for revenge. It burns, it gives me thirst, and it it why I even have a body, still. You will become my new host, and we shall make the DiAngelo’s pay exactly what they owe me. 

M: You’re crazy. Completely crazy for revenge.

V:Yes, and  _ you _ think you know everything about everything. Such hubris and such nosiness! Anyone ever told you that you shouldn’t look into other people’s business. Now, come. We must finish.

_ Chorus: Vanessa’s ghost has been absorbed into Mélanie. Now, she walks out to finish what Vanessa started sixty years ago. _

FIN I 


End file.
